


DEVELOPER UPDATE: NEW CHARACTER.

by CrazyM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wanted (2008), Wanted (Comics)
Genre: Gen, meh just a description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: well Wesley Gibson should be introduced to overwatch. ARE YOU LISTENING JEFF!?!?!?!?!?EDIT: also includes strategy and misc info now.





	DEVELOPER UPDATE: NEW CHARACTER.

NAME: Wesley Allan Gibson

AGE: 32(movie takes place right before omnic crisis, 7 years of overwatch inactiveness and one year of service before fall.)

NATIONALITY: American

HEIGHT: 5'9"

WEIGHT: 170 LBS

OCCUPATION: Assasin

STORY: Initially having no skill at all, Wesley was trained extensively by the Fraternity in knife fighting, marksmanship, pain tolerance etc. making him a heavily skilled assassin. Fox also remarked his abilities when returning to Sloan stating that they trained him well. One can argue and say that because he was the son of Cross, Wesley might've inherited his abilities. As he was capable of storming the Fraternity and killing all the members by himself. One demonstration of his inheritance is his assassination of Sloan similar to how Cross killed Mr. X. From miles away, with the same rifle, same bullet, same position and landing a perfect headshot like his father, one can conclude that Wesley's skills are on par with those of his father, or he might've even surpassed him. (source: FANDOM)

After the destruction of the fraternity, Wesley was hired by Overwatch after initial reluctance. 

WEAPON(S): Flyswatter(Traditional Beretta 92FS)-  Unhackable, purely mechanical.

ABILITIES:

Semi auto: One bullet at a time. Perfect for headshots.

Type

| Linear projectile  
---|---  
  
Damage

| 28 per projectile  
3 projectiles per shot  
  
Projectile speed

| 60 meters per second  
  
Rate of fire

| 3 shots per second  
  
Ammo

| 60  
  
Ammo usage

| 20  
  
Reload time

| 0.5 second  
  
Headshot

| ✓  
  
Wesley's only normal attack makes him extremely limited in terms of damage dealing but his extremely quick reload time means more consistent damage over a longer period of time. Due to customised barreling, rifling and unconventional bullets, Wesley's bullets do not suffer damage falloff and go in a straight line for long range as well.

Bullet Curve: Curves bullets around walls or small cover. Charges every 8 seconds. Aims to the nearest covered enemy.

Super Sprint: Faster sprint than Soldier: 76, when used on a wall, can be used to climb.

Movement speed

| 10.50 meters per second  
---|---  
  
Duration

| Until cancelled  
  
Knife deflect: Similar to Genji, Wesley can deflect bullets off him using his knife.

Duration

| 2 seconds  
---|---  
  
Cooldown

| 8 seconds  
  
Bullet Time: Wesley's ultimate ability. Due to the heart beating in excess of four hundred beats per minute (BPM), the bloodstream is flooded with adrenaline, allowing superhuman reaction speed and time. Damage is boosted considerably from the Flyswatter when this ability is activated

Type

| Speed manipulation  
---|---  
  
Damage

| 100 per shot  
  
Movement speed

| 0.5 of normal. Aiming and shooting remain at normal.  
  
Maximum range

| as normal  
  
Rate of fire

| 3 rounds per second  
  
Casting time

| 1 second   
  
Duration

| 6 seconds  
  
Headshot

|  | ✓  
---  
  
Charge required

| 1500 points  
  
Wesley generates 1% passive ult charge every 3 seconds.

HEALTH: 350.

Because of extensive training in pain tolerance and toughening, coupled with exceptional genetic durability, Wesley has a massive health advantage over his counterparts.

ROLE: Offense/Defense(Because of a decent health pool, Wesley can battle for longer before having to retreat).

SKINS: Office Wesley, Trainee Wesley, The Killer(comics).

EMOTES: Middle finger(maybe not), bullet curve.

STRATEGY:

Wesley is very limited in terms of his damage dealing but niche abilities like Super Sprint and bullet curve make him extremely proficient at flanking, and traversing the map at amazing quickness. His ability to climb walls adds another dimension of mobility and therefore Wesley is extremely proficient at supporting tanks and offense heroes or laying down quick suppressive fire.

His ultimate is good for facing multiple enemies at once, because it allows massive damage and also allows headshots which makes it a very formidable tool for expert marksmen. This ability is somewhat similar to McCree's Dead-Eye ultimate.

Wesley can also be used as a cover for support heroes to draw fire and protect from flanking due to his extreme agility.

Wesley has no damage from friendly concussion mines, allowing for greater mobility when teamed up with Junkrat.

TRIVIA

Wesley is Referred to as the Hamster by Zarya in game because of his small size and extreme mobility.


End file.
